The Last
by itsfish3
Summary: An alternate timeline intervenes with the main timeline once again, but forces Vegeta to seriously think about what kind of person he wishes to be, seeing what could've happened. This story contains some OC.
1. Doomed

**This story centers around an Original Character as well as mainly Vegeta and his family. This occurred from a dream I had not too long ago, and I'm simply progressing from there.**

"That can't _possibly_ be correct!"

"Unfortunately it is, we've checked and double checked your Highness. He is on his way, and he'll be here in less than 6 months."

Vegeta pinched his brow in frustration. Nappa had always been his best general, and he was certain that his long time best friend wouldn't exaggerate information this critical. Vegeta had been able to thwart this madman's attempts to destroy this planet so far, but the forces he has amassed were astoundingly huge. Kakarot had plagued the planet for years, slowly but steadily gaining more power. He already made short work of our homeworld and the remaining Saiyans on there had already died. Granted, that planet had already been evacuated due to the change in climate. The Tuffles had been kind enough to allow his race to take refuge on their planet, the leader even offering full residency so long as the Saiyans kept offering their guardianship, defending them from harm. His father died in battle with Kakarot's father already, and this was about 25 years ago.

"Will our army be ready by then?"

"Sire, he wiped out a good two-third of our military last year when he last attacked, and the only reason why we survived was due to your daughter's quick thinking and raw strength. Speaking plainly sir, I just don't think you or she can save us this time, he's had plenty of time to recuperate from the bloody beating she gave him and he'll be stronger for it…We very well might have to just prepare for the worst. Of course, I can think of no better way to die, fighting tooth and nail to the bitter end," Nappa grimaced darkly, knowing his King was going to dislike what needed to be said. "Unless we get some outside help, we're going to die."

Vegeta snorted, "Outside help? We **_are_** the outside help! We will not run, we did NOT run last time and we certainly won't run this time. If we face death, if it truly is that dire, then we will face it bravely and take as many of those bastards down as we possibly can."

Nappa glanced over to the Queen who had been oddly quiet until this point, a beautiful woman with a fire that just radiated off her; he quickly returned his gaze to King Vegeta. "Sire, what if we try the new device the Truffles offered for us to use? It could be a huge asset…"

The Queen cut in before he could finish. "And who would you suggest using this device on? The Tuffles even said it's a prototype, it'll only work once, and only on one person. In addition to very likely killing whoever it's used upon, who's to say that if it even works what will happen if we try to change things? It's far too dangerous as well as unreliable to try and depend on it. It is a desperate and very dangerous ploy."

"With all due respect my Queen, we are very much at the point of desperation. If we do nothing, we die. If we follow the course we seem to be following, we will die. If we want any hope of surviving, we need to do something, and quickly."

Vegeta traded a glance with his mate, telepathically conversing in private.

_"He makes a good point woman, I'm not seeing many other choices here."_

_"And who do you suggest risking the life of in this pitiful attempt? I certainly hope you aren't suggesting we send our daughter, there is no way I'm allowing that."_

_"I hate to break it to you, but she's only one strong enough to make a difference. She's surpassed me in strength by a long-shot. We all die if we don't do something, I'd go myself but we both know I need to be here for our people…"_

_"I AM NOT RISKING MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE ON THIS FOOL PLAN!"_

Vegeta flinched at the telepathic assault. Starting to rub his temples, he sighed and outwardly spoke to Nappa "Bring the Tuffle inventor and Oraura here, we need to prepare her."

Nappa nodded and left the throne room in haste, seeing where this was going to go with the Queen. He had no desire to be anywhere near that woman when she went nuclear.

The Queen had turned a lovely shade of magenta. "VEGETA!"

"Hush woman, it must be done."

"BUT YOU CAN'T! She's your only heir, your daughter! Don't you care for her well being? If she does this it's more than likely we'll never see her again!"

"This isn't a discussion, this must be done. For our people, for the greater good, we must do something."

"There are other things we could do! We could…"

"I SAID HUSH! Do you think this isn't hard enough on me? Please don't make this worse than it already is!"

Before the Queen could argue further, Nappa returned with the Tuffle carrying a new device, as well as the Princess. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She most definitely took after her father, her widow's peak covered by side bangs. She never put her hair up, and it was down to her knees. She was dressed in a skin-tight dark royal blue unitard, a stark-white chest plate with the royal sigil on her upper right breast, a bright red sash around her waist angled to the right covering most of her upper right thigh. She shared the same preference to wearing white gloves and boots as her father. Once they reached the midpoint between the entryway and the thrones, both Nappa and the Princess dropped to their knee and lowered their heads in respect.

The Queen glared at her husband, then turned to her daughter. Her gaze softened as she studied her daughter's features for what was probably the last time she would ever see the girl alive. Inwardly, she was extremely proud of Oraura, her prodigy of a daughter had recently transcended beyond legend and achieved Super Saiyan 3 status, something he Father had not been able to accomplish. Once she outstripped her Father in power originally by accomplishing Super Saiyan status before him, he relinquished the charge of battle to her, while he leaded (not that he wasn't powerful in his own right) she was the raw force of power he used in combat against unexpecting enemies. _He has become too reliant on our daughter to fulfill impossible tasks…_ She suddenly realized with growing apprehension.

Vegeta choose to ignore his mate's growing ki fluctuations from the pain of what she thought was losing her daughter. Instead his attention turned to the small Truffle named Koon.

"Oraura, I am going to set you on an extremely dangerous task. There is a high probability of your death. You do not have a choice in this my lovely daughter, because I don't have a choice in this either. If there was another way, I would avoid this route at all costs, but alas I can't. Koon, explain the device she will need to use."

Koon cleared his throat as he nervously looked down at his invention. Then stared straight ahead in the general direction of the Royal couple without actually looking at either of them.

"Well, putting this simply, this is a time machine. I've only been able to test it on smaller, more insignificant animals and plants, but so far it seems to work. Unfortunately, I don't think it'll have more than one charge for a being as large as a Saiyan… but if it works, I can teleport you to anytime period you'd like. As well as possible alternate timelines. But, this machine isn't perfect, and I don't know for certain when or where it'll place you, but I can make an educated guess," He gulped as all eyes in the room were boring into him, "I also installed a telescreen that can show you a general synopsis of some different timelines. Your majesty, I don't think going back in time will make a difference, even with how strong your daughter is, since I can't pin-point where to place her. She might end up on the other side of the universe." He nervously stole a glance at the King, who was staring at him intensely.

"So what do you suggest Tuffle? What would be the best course of action in regards to this?"

Koon sheepishly stared at the floor with extreme interest. "We'll need to send her to an alternate timeline where they'll have the technology to send her back… hopefully."

Vegeta turned his gaze to his daughter who was studying the device with mild interest. "The opportunity for her return would be preferred, how many timelines are there to choose from with this kind of technology?"

Koon pressed a few buttons on the keypad. A screen holographicly appeared magnified large enough for everyone in the room to see. It displayed a planet with technology rivaling that of the Planet they were currently on. It zoomed in on a domed building, where they could see King Vegeta dressed in odd clothing, he was leaning up against the building while a blue-haired woman was talking with a tall lavender-haired man and a young blue-haired girl was jumping up and down.

"This, sire, this was the only timeline I could find that didn't have you either dead or evil."

Vegeta studied the footage closely, watching all of them get into what looked like a transportation device.

"Then I suppose that's where she's going then. Get a pod ready and prepare it the best you can Koon. Nappa, oversee everything so that this happens as soon as possible. And Oraura," she looked right into her father's eyes and he could see the determination there, "Make sure you're ready for anything."


	2. Wishing Star

**So this is my disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball Z or it's characters.**

**_Also, forgive me if my dialogue isn't wonderful. First fanfic ever lol.__ Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Daddy! Trunks is being a meanie!"

Vegeta kept his eyes locked on the scenery lazily passing them by, still not understanding how the hell his wife convinced into going to this "water park"… oh wait yes he did. She was a sneaky wench who snuck the request in after a bought of rigorous sex. He had relented in a moment of softness, and god knows Bra hadn't shut up about it for at least a week. A brat in her class had come back from this "water park" and talked about it, getting the idea into his daughter's head.

He grunted, while his wife had no problem reprimanding Trunks for teasing the girl on the way to the park. Vegeta kept his mouth shut due to already being in a horrible mood, propping his head up with his hand and continued looking out the window. How had he grown so docile? He used to be so ruthless and uncaring. This woman changed him so much over the years. His eyes glazed over as he became lost in thought.

"Trunks, it's not kind to tease your sister, you make _lovely_ drawings sweetie! Isn't that right Vegeta?"

Bulma glanced over at her husband, noticing how pensive he was before returning her eyes onto the road. This was happening more and more often. Not he still wasn't the same grumpy brooding Prince as always, but lately he seemed more distant. She got the feeling he was missing something, but wasn't sure what. She resolved to prod him for information later once they got home.

"Bra, Mom doesn't have a head shaped like a football, and you make Dad look like a porcupine!" Trunks was barely able to contain his laughter "Why am I so tall? And…"

Bra suddenly shoved the Drawing pad into Trunk's lap. She crossed her small arms over her chest, setting her face into a scowl very reminiscent of her Father. She cast a sideways glare at her older Brother.

"If you think you can do better, you better do it!"

She turned to glare out the window.

Trunks gave her a surprised blink, "Bra, I was just teasing, it's a great drawing…looks just like us!" He gave her an encouraging smile while trying to hand back her drawing pad. She glanced down, but stubbornly refused to accept his peace offering and continued studying the sky.

Sighing, Trunks placed the drawing pad between them in the center of the back seat, slightly nudging it closer to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bra, I was being a jerk. You're the best artist I've ever known and it was wrong of me to criticize…"

It was clear Bra no longer had any interest in what Trunks was saying. Both hands were on the windowsill and she was craning her neck to get a better view of the sky. Being half-Saiyan, her eyesight was naturally better than any human's could be. Shooting out of the sky was what looked like a ball trailing a tail of fire. Bra's face broke into a huge smile, her face full of childish awe and wonder.

"Mommy, look it's a wishing star! Just like the Cricket said! Look look!"

Bra was bouncing up and down in her seat pointing out the window. Trunks leaned over to see, but stopped halfway to the window. He was very still as he suddenly sensed a moderate Ki signature coming from the direction of Bra's Wishing Star. He looked over at his Father who also was suddenly rigidly sitting straight up, muscles tensed. Trunks easily picked up a telepathic connection with Vegeta.

_"Do you recognize that Ki Dad? It's not huge, but that might have to do with how far away it is."_

_"It's probably Kakarot and his third-class children. I don't know why your Mother always invites them along to these things."_

_"Should we go look just to make sure?"_

_"Hn. Fine. We're almost at the park, I'll go see after we arrive. Your Mother will bitch at me endlessly if we leave before we even get there."_

Trunks turned and started looking out his window, they were almost at the park.

* * *

Chi-Chi and her family had arrived at the park about 20 minutes before the Briefs and already her husband and sons were racing each other around the different water slides. She sighed in contentment while she relaxed in a beach chair by the wave pool, watching Pan splash around in the shallow end with Videl. The little girl was begging her mother to take her to the deep end. _Let Goku deal with everyone today, I'm just going to relax right here and wait for Bulma. _She smiled to herself and couldn't wait to talk to her best friend about all the latest gossip from the city.

Goku was racing Gohan and Goten down the "Triple Threat" water slide, seeing who could get to the bottom the fastest. About halfway down the slide he picked up a fairly large Ki reading from off in the distance. It distracted him enough that when he careened into the water he got a hard faceful of water. Sputtering, he wiped the splash from out of his face and looked off in the general vicinity of the Ki, slowly wading out of the pool. By the time he was out, his sons came over to him with the same looks on their faces, they felt it too.

"I bet it's Vegeta." Said Gohan facing the sky.

"But there's only one signature, he wouldn't come alone to this. Not unless there was some sort of problem."

"Perhaps it's Trunks?"

"It doesn't feel like him Gohan, I've been around him long enough to know that." Goten sighed, this didn't seem good.

Goku looked at his sons, both fully grown for the most part. He looked curiously towards the energy, then snapped his head in the direction of the entrance to the park. There was Vegeta and his family, so the person in the sky was someone new completely. He I.T.'d over to Vegeta.

Big smiles all around, Goku greeted the Briefs while giving Vegeta a knowing look. After fusing with him to fight off Buu, he had a very good grasp on who Vegeta was as a person. He knew they were about to go check up on that Ki, which he noticed was no longer moving.

"Hey guys! Glad you invited us to this Bulma, we'd never really been to this water park before. They've got great sides!"

"Kakarot."

Vegeta accepted Goku's telepathic nudging.

_"We need to check on that Energy…"_

_"I highly doubt we have anything to fear Kakarot, but I'll go check it out if it'll make all of you stop whining about it."_

_"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"_

_"What? Do you think I can't handle some measly punk? Please. I bet it's just one of the mudball planet's other fighters you call your 'friends'."_

Vegeta snorted. "If you're that worried Kakarot, I'll just take my son. We'll be back."

He nodded at his son, and they both headed towards the unfamiliar Ki.


End file.
